


ordinary stuff

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 如果禮貌的詢問Eve，是不是就能摸看看她朝思暮想的頭髮。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 8





	ordinary stuff

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年第一季完結時寫的東西。

Villanelle最近孤單極了，她的工作量增大，一點去見Eve的時間都沒有。

（與其說是見，不如說是跟，這全出於專業因素。

她沒有靠得太近，只是遠遠的看，沒有造成任何傷害，況且這樣很有趣。）

即使有空閒時間，Konstantin也會盯著她。討厭的老頭子，討厭。

Villanelle得承認，她真的很喜歡Eve，尤其是那頭要命美麗的頭髮，每次想起，她便會難受的吞嚥口水，心跳加快。

如果禮貌的詢問Eve，是不是就能摸看看她朝思暮想的頭髮。

哇，她想，哇。Villanelle不小心多劃開了幾個人的喉嚨，oops.

她懷疑自己生病了，因為最近胸口總悶著。

Konstantin帶她去找醫生，醫生卻說她沒事，這令她十分不滿。

Villanelle雙手插入棒球外套口袋，走在街上。她的左頰又腫又疼，為什麼大家老愛朝她臉上丟東西。她不得不多開幾槍，弄髒目標的屍體才甘心。

Konstantin早上說了要她任務結束後馬上回去公寓，可是她胸口悶，要是待在室內一定更悶，況且沒人同她看電影，Villanelle不喜歡獨自看電影，那未免太無趣。

她漫無目的的於街道徘迴，期待發現Eve的身影。

假如真給她碰見，那該怎麼辦，她們是命中註定嗎？

（Villanelle昨天聽廣播學到的新詞，她其實不太懂意思，可她就是想用用看。）

Villanelle想像著她們的相遇。她會邀請Eve上城裡最高級的餐廳來一場得體的晚餐約會，還會告訴Eve她的頭髮有多棒，人有多正點。再來她們接吻，最後上床。Eve的黑髮會在純白的床單上散開，她要把Eve的頭髮用得更凌亂。

想到這裡，Villanelle忍不住咧開嘴笑，她的傷口發疼，然而她控制不了。

不知道Eve現在身處何方，是否回去倫敦了呢。

倫敦。她撇嘴。陰雨綿綿的灰暗都市，她時常需要撐傘，Villanelle討厭撐傘。

不過要是和Eve一起，她或許會喜歡上撐傘。她身高較高，所以她要替Eve撐傘。Eve的頭髮那麼美，淋濕可就糟了。

淋溼的髮。她倏然停下腳步。Eve淋溼的髮大概也會很性感。

如此念頭令她性欲高漲，Villanelle急躁的加快腳步，四處找尋看似那位亞洲女人的影子。

她瞥見一家小餐館裡有類似的身形便立刻踏入。

Villanelle點了一個熱狗堡。

「妳的笑容真好看，像早晨的柔軟日光，我很喜歡。」

她直視黑髮女士的雙眼，刻意壓底聲線用法語說。當然，Madame Ratignolle比不上Eve，但Villanelle現在需要她。

她們最後在食物儲藏室裡狠狠幹上了幾回。Villanelle不小心汙染了一些食物，為此她打從心底感到抱歉。她明白要尊重食物，可是意外免不了發生。

「Merde, Julie. You are such a good lover.」

「我知道，大家都這麼說。」

Madame意猶未盡的盯著她，Villanelle的手機卻響了。

「妳不接嗎？」

「不，妳在我面前我可沒辦法分心。」

她啃咬女人耳垂。

「噢，Julie.」

「但我該走了。」

Villanelle推開她，整理自己服儀。

「我還會見到妳嗎？」

「如果妳活著的話，可能吧。」

Villanelle抹了抹嘴，頭也不回的離去。

＊

她一直等到Konstantin打來第五通電話才心不甘情不願的接起。

「Villanelle，妳到底上些鬼地方去了？」

這是她的grumpy grandpa.

「我在忙。」

「忙什麼？」

「呃．．．思考我的未來。」

她沒有撒謊，她確實想過和Eve一起的未來。

「噢，對，豬都會爬樹了。」

Villanelle想像那畫面，噗哧一笑。

「我告訴過妳越快回來越好。」

「我忘記了。」

這是個謊言。

「快回來，我給妳買了雞湯。」

「你給我買了雞湯？」

「對，但是等妳等太久害我很餓，所以我喝掉了。」

「你怎樣了！」

她大叫，引來幾位路人側目。Villanelle對他們假笑。

「Konstantin，你這個老混蛋。」

「妳要是早點回來就有湯喝了。」

「Damn you. 我可以給自己買湯。」

「隨便妳Villanelle，快回來就對了，妳有新任務。」

Grumpy grandpa. Eww.

Villanelle翻了個白眼。

她沒有回答，直接掛斷電話。

新任務，這就表示她會有新的酬勞。

很好，她可以花在美味食物和昂貴衣服上。

但，噢，她靈機一動，也許她應該把錢存好，如此一來她便能帶Eve環遊世界。

Villanelle對自己的點子很是滿意。

夕陽西下，她一蹦一跳，往家的方向前進。

＊

她如實解決了目標也確實收到錢。然而她已經有很長一段，長得要命的時間沒看見Eve了。

Villanelle真的很想Eve，她對鏡子做了個哭臉。

她這幾天和各式各樣的Eve替代品睡覺，但感覺通通不對。

Villanelle不開心，Villanelle好孤單。

而且她依舊找不到人陪她看電影，原來找個人一塊看電影這麼難。

她好奇Eve喜歡什麼類型的電影，她決定無論如何會陪Eve看。她們可以輪流選電影，Villanelle要拿出好大一桶冰淇淋與Eve分享。她最愛的口味是香草，Eve會不會和她一樣。

Villanelle躺在床上想著Eve masturbate, masturbate完還是想著Eve.

一小時候她進入夢鄉。夢裡，她拉著Eve的手躍上銀河跳舞，Eve穿了她挑的衣服，噴了她買的香水。

Eve放下的頭髮隨舞步狂野擺動，Eve很美，美得令人窒息。

在偌大的公寓裡，在獨自一人的睡房裡，她說著由情話構成的夢囈。

如此夢境，Villanelle終於覺得稍微開心一些。


End file.
